This disclosure relates generally to document production devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to control systems for document production devices.
Within the information security domain, accountability is a top-level goal. Accountability is achieved by tracking activity, for example in a log file. Much recent legislation such as the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act of 1996 (HIPAA), Sarbanes-Oxley, etc, requires organizations to track the exchange of personally identifiable information. It would be desirable to provide an automated system for tracking such information in document production systems.